He's a monster
by Lady-Ladris
Summary: Maria Prescott only wanted to help out in the day care. Why did Drake have to wander into her life and mess everything up?


Maria listened in silence at the back of the church as that charming, charismatic brunette, Caine, spoke. He really was something, brimming with confidence and wit, although something seemed off about his sandy-haired companion.

Speaking of Caine's companion, Maria was becoming all too aware of the fact that he was watching her, and had been for quite some time; his cold, grey glare was boring into her, and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Most girls would probably have been flattered by the fact that an boy (who was attractive, in his own weird way) was staring at them, they'd probably wave or wink, but Maria just sat there awkwardly, picking at a hang nail and wondering why she had even come to listen, since she was of little importance, she only really wanted to help Mary out. Truth was, Maria didn't really understand the complicated stuff, but she had been looking after her younger sister for years, and baby-sat her neighbour's children frequently, almost every weekend. She didn't care about fire chiefs or sheriffs, she just wanted to know what kind of support the day care was going to receive.

CRASH.

The rumbling and the smashing sound, the noise of splintering wood, broke Maria abruptly from her day-dream. Looking up to see what had happened, she was appalled and shocked by the sight that met her eyes; the cross that had previously been mounted up on the wall had fallen right onto a boy who went by the name of Cookie, somebody Maria had shared a few c lasses with. Seeing what had happened made Maria physically nauseous, she couldn't even begin tl imagine the pain that the poor boy must have been in... In spite of her shock, she still snorted in amusement a bit when the Caine boy asked if anybody knew first aid- it appeared that Cookie was going to need a little bit more than simple first aid, the injury looked awful.

It might not have been the excuse to leave that Maria had hoped for, but after Cookie's injury, the meeting was adjourned. As she was sat at the back of the church, Maria was able to dart out first without attracting any attention, and hurried down he steps, only glancing back briefly as she had the ridiculous fear somebody was going to follow her. Why would they? She knew she was being a total idiot, but that staring boy had really messed with her head somehow, and she couldn't really understand why he had watched her, that was what was really bothering her. She didn't find herself all that attractive, she just had dark blonde hair that brushed her shoulders, grass green eyes, no body modifications that might have drawn his gaze... She wasn't particularly skinny or athletic, she had never been in shape, and although she was quite busty due to her healthy weight, that seemed a silly reason for any attention. Maybe he had just been in a day dream and was looking at her pew or something, that was probably it.

Shaking herself, Maria opened up her front door and entered her house, not expecting anyone to be home; her younger sister, Alexa, was staying with a friend, and their parents had obviously vanished along with all of the other adults. Though it was an amazing and confusing event, the disappearance, Maria honestly hadn't been all that bothered; her parents were rarely home anyway, so it wasn't like her whole world had suddenly crumbled.

Thinking over the day's events, Maria began to hunt through her freezer for some food, she was sure she had some frozen party food or something left over from New Year's Eve. Eventually giving up on her quest for miniature spring rolls and chicken wings, she dropped down intl a crouch to investigate the fridge instead, and was greeted with a roasting joint, some vegetables, and a few ready meals. Nothing really interested her, so she turned around to go look for some microwavable popcorn in a cupboard, but froze and almost passed out when she realised that she wasn't alone, not at all, somebody was lounging in one of the wooden chairs that circled the table in the centre of the kitchen.

"You were staring at me," Drake growled, "I want to know why, bitch."


End file.
